Partner Game
Overview The remaining fourteen contestants compete for control to pick partners. Max threatens to mess up a previously agreed upon list. Summary The morning begins with J.D. coming over to the camp, talking with the fourteen surviving contestants about their first night on the beach, and how everyone was sad about the six contestants who were eliminated. Afterward, J.D. announces that today was an important day, because they will be selecting partners. However, the contestants won't be picking their own partners. Instead, another Endurance player will do it for them. An intense debate begin on how to decide who gets who as a partner, with all the guys wanting Sabrina, Ashley, or Jenna. Meanwhile, those two girls know they want Jon and Christian, respectively, and break off from the rest of the group to confirm their partner choices, promising everyone they will be spared from the Temple of Fate for the timebeing. Layla notes that she wants Max as a partner, but he wants Jenna instead. Aaron doesn't tell anybody about his partner choice because he's worried that another contestant might put him with someone else. Jonna saves the day by writing up "The List" of teams that each player decided on, and they all memorize it before the game to make sure it's followed. While Sabrina and Ashley are happy with the list, Christian questions it because it works in a perfect society, not in a game. Chelsea is also cynical because someone might note that he/she didn't want that partner after all and change it. Max, however, didn't want to follow the list because as he says, "if people get what they want, that could pose problems for other teams." In Fate Falls, the partner picking game, a colored ball is dropped from above through a 30-foot cage filled with obstructions onto the players, and the first one to grab it gets to chose any guy and any girl to be on that team for their entire stay on Endurance. Each ball gets dropped until all seven teams of Endurance are formed, but not all of the players followed the list. Teams *'Yellow Team: '''Jon and Sabrina* chosen by Jonna *'Blue Team: Aaron and Jonna* chosen by Ashley *'Red Team: '''Christian and Ashley* chosen by Layla, though Sabrina forced her to do so *'Green Team: 'Trevor and Lana chosen by Max, breaking the List *'Purple Team: 'Brandon and Layla chosen by Jenna *'Orange Team: 'Skyler and Chelsea chosen by Max *'Gray Team: 'Max and Jenna* chosen by default, because they were the last two people standing. :* --Team followed the List Afterward, it was revealed that Max, alongside Aaron, Brandon, and Trevor, were against the List. Lana laments about being partnered up with Trevor, remarking she has to go on a trip with him if they win. Trevor hated the list, though he would've played along with it until he can ruin it. Jenna and Lana talked about why people decided to go against the List, instead of coming up to them and saying they didn't want that partner. Meanwhile, Layla remarks how Sabrina and Ashley manipulated her. At the Pyramid Piece Selection, each team selects their first piece. Gray wins two pieces as a reward for being the last two players left in the game. In order to become the ''Endurance Champions, one team must possess all 10 Pyramid Pieces. They are also able to choose their grand prize trip if they were to become Endurance Champions. Game Play Pyramid Pieces Mission In Fate Falls, the partner picking game, a colored ball was dropped from above through a 30-foot cage filled with obstructions onto the players and the first one to grab it chose any guy and any girl to be on that team. The only twist is; they cannot pick themselves. After someone and their partner were chosen, they would be taken out of the game. The Gray Team, Max and Jenna, recieved two pyramid peices as a reward for being the last two people in the game. Production Notes Quotes *'''J.D.: "Ashley, who is the perfect partner for you?" **'Ashley: '"Probably Christian, because we get along well and can talk to him easily." *'J.D. : '"Jon, have your sights set on a partner yet?" **'Jon: '"Sabrina, she's got willpower and determination, I think it will work out." *'Jenna: '"Cause we're from Chicago." (about why she wants to be partners with Trevor) *'J.D.: '"Well guys, I have a little surprise for you. You will not be choosing your own teammate." *'Jonna: '"When J.D. told us that we weren't going to pick our own partner, everyone started freaking out, like, everyone's mouth just dropped." *'Layla: '"Not everybody can have Sabrina and Ashley, because they are only two people and they can't go to the entire group." *'Aaron: '"I don't like partner selection; it's turning everyone against each other." **'Skyler: '"Yeah, it will." *'Sabrina: '"We told everyone that we won't vote them to the Temple if they chose us as partners, but we will if we have to." *'Aaron: '"If they're trying to win, they wouldn't put me with somebody I might be good with." *'Jonna: '"The partner selection, everything was going horrible, horrible. And I mean, horrible, until I came along and I decided to take the initiative and make a list...The sacred list of who's with whom." (confessional) *'Sabrina: '"Ashley...do it." (Featured Quote) *'Layla: '"It was a battle with the people for the List vs. the people against the List." *'Max: '"If people get what they want, then it can pose problems with other teams." (confessional) *'Lana: '"So if I win, I have to go on a trip with this kid!" *'J.D.:'"Why did you choose the Leadership piece? Do you think it's a good trait?" **'Christian: '"No--we just like the picture." Trivia *First partner selection of Endurance. *First time the pieces are given to a team. *First time where the grand prize trip is introduced. *Sabrina's manipulation of Layla was one of the top ten moments from the first four seasons. *Max was the only guy to catch a ball in the mission. *The Gray Team got the trip to the Galapogos Islands. Interestingly, on Endurance 3: Hawaii, the Gray Team won the season and their grand prize trip was to the Galapogos Islands. *While the mission was played out, the structure for Timeline can be seen in the background. *Only time where a team starts out with more than one piece. Episode Links *Endurance 1: Fate Falls on Veoh (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Partner Selections